In recent years, social media sites such as Facebook, Twitter, Google+, and the like have achieved wide popularity. Such sites often allow users to form groups (e.g., “friends”, “followers”, “circles”, etc.) and share information with other users in those groups. At the same time, options for viewing media content have also increased, expanding beyond standard cable television to place-shifting devices, network streaming, and the like. Nevertheless, given the vast amount of media content available, it is often difficult for a user to discover content that he or she might enjoy. Furthermore, it remains difficult for users to share their thoughts regarding media content in a meaningful, social, and enjoyable way.
It is therefore desirable to create systems and methods that provide a social context for shared viewing of media. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.